


Letters to Swan

by Forever_22



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_22/pseuds/Forever_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letters from Hook to Emma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To: New York

_Dear Swan,_

_When I said there wouldn't be a day that I didn't think of you, I wasn't lying. I haven't spent a single day without you crossing my mind, it happens every single night, every morning. I miss you. I know I'll probably never get to give you this, I know that there is a chance I may never see you again, but still, there is hope in my heart. I never believed in hope before, not after the Crocodile killed Milah. I continue to search for a way to get back to you but there is none I have had the ability to find. I will continue to search, though, until there is absolutely no hope left, but if I have learned_ anything _from your parents, it is that there is always hope._

_With hope_

_Killian Jones_

 

 

_Emma,_

_I almost feel bad for leaving your parents. I haven't had a word with them since I left to find the Jolly Rodger. Last I saw them I was mounting the horse that Princess Aurora and Prince Philip had lent me. I don't know why I wish I hadn't left. It's odd how much I wish I could speak to your mother, though I suppose it is purely the need to speak to someone who is so much like you, to someone who can remind me of you so easily. But I suppose that's also the reason I left because you're parents remind me of you so much. Because you are so like your mother and father. I wish I could see your face right now, I wish I could send you some kind of sign to show that I'm looking, that I'll never stop looking for a way to remind you of your family._

_I'll always look for you,_

_Hook_

 

 

_Swan,_

_I miss you._

_I know  the likely hood of seeing you again is... Is all in my head. That's what Smee thinks, and I haven't even told him that you're the reason I'm not how I used to be. I haven't found the Jolly Roger yet, though I've heard word of her whereabouts. Only drunken whispers but... It's better than silence. The whispers say that Black Beard may have my ship, if it's true I assure you I'll get her back. And once I do, I'll find you and Henry, and make you remember. I'll bring you to the Enchanted Forest so you can be with your family. I know how much you would want to be with your family if you still remembered them. I just hope it isn't long until I see you._

_forever yours,_

_Killian_

 

 

_Emma Swan,_

_I found out where the Jolly Rodger is. Black Beard does have it. I have met a mermaid, at least I think that is what she is. She's too kind to be a mermaid, much kinder than the ones that attacked the ship in Neverland. ~~Do you remember that Swan? When you dived into the ocean just to get everyone to stop fighting?~~ Of course you don't. I continue to forget that you have no memory of me. Or your family. Just the memories Regina gave you, fake memories. Again, I wish I could see your face. I wish I could see your beautiful gold hair and your green eyes. I still miss you. More than I'd ever expect to miss anyone._

_Killian Jones_

 

 

_ _


	2. To: Storybrooke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hook's sole letter to Emma before he and Cora arrived in Storybrooke

 

Dear Emma Swan,

You left me in quite a state. My head still hurts, you know. From the compass to the back of the head. All is well though, Swan, Cora fixed up my head. I'd have been fine if she hadn't, but she thought it would be better for me to sail the Jolly Roger through the portal if i had a cleared mind. Though, i must admit, her healing my head didn't clear my mind fully. For some reason, i can't get you out of my mind, and it's starting to drive me mad, Swan. Why are you still stuck in my head? It makes no sense. I'm supposed to be fighting against you, not thinking the things i am about you. 

But those thoughts should be cleared up soon, when i get to Storybrooke, and find you. I will find you, Swan, i promise. And no guarantees that i'll always be the enemy, though you clearly wished that would be the case on that beanstalk. You chained me up, when i was actually going to help you. I was planning on helping you get back to your boy, to your father. Don't think i didn't know about how you left your father... You didn't exactly make it hard to tell that you left a parent behind, and it was clearly not your mother, considering she was with you.

See you soon, Swan.

Captain Hook

 

P.S. 

I will help you.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to write! I miss writing Captain-Swan fan fiction, and i have little to no ideas for anything like that, so i'm doing this!!!! <3


	3. To: Neverland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A letter from Hook to Emma while they are in neverland

 

Dear Swan,

I would call you an idiot. For jumping off the Jolly Rodger so recklessly, but you did it for good reason. You got us to stop fighting, and by doing so the storm was stopped. If you hadn't jumped into the water I'm sure we wouldn't have made it to the island alive. But when I saw you dive into the ocean, i felt as if everything had frozen. I barely managed to help your father get that rope around his waist so we could pull him back onto the ship. The fact that you would do that for your son, to make sure you got your son back... I can't compare to that. No matter how hard i tried, i'd never deserve you. I could spend another thousand years trying to build myself up enough to where i deserved you, but i wouldn't even get halfway there. 

Your passionate. Your strong. Your beautiful and smart, and will do anything to protect your boy. If Regina ever tried saying you didn't deserve your son, she needs to get a second look at what you've done for Henry. We will get your boy back. I know it. I know it just by watching your determination to get him off this damned island. 

Hook

 

 

Dear Emma,

That bloody kiss, Swan. You don't know what you've done to me with that. I can't get you out of my head, and it's driving me mad. I'd tell you, but you'd retaliate violently, if what I know about you so far is any example. I'd rather not loose the woman who has already changed my life and my look on life so drastically in a short matter of time. Not even Milah did that to me. I'll probably never show you this. You'd probably throw them back at me and laugh in my face... 

Bloody hell, what am i becoming, Swan. I can't stop thinking of you, and i can't stop watching you. I'm worried you'll do something stupid again, i'm worried you'll jump off a cliff, or fall into a bush of nightshade. Your father already nearly died from it... You don't know that, though. Your father wouldn't let me tell you. I felt you deserved to know, you and your mother, but he wouldn't say anything. I'm sorry i can't tell you, Swan.  
  
Your Pirate, 

Killian

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this because it was surprisingly hard for me to write!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
